Various screws and other pin-shaped fastening means capable of connecting components to one another are known from the prior art. In this respect, it is frequently required to produce not only a purely mechanical connection, but also an electrical connection between two components. In order to produce a reliably contacting screw connection, it is desirable to minimize an electric contact resistance between the components to be electrically connected to one another.
In an electrically contacting screw connection, the design of the components used for this purpose may depend on the projected current flow. In the prior art, the contact resistance is adjustable, in particular, with the prestressing force of a screw connection and may to a certain degree also depend on the design of contact surfaces on the screw head and on a surface area of a component contacted therewith. It is also known to improve the electrical contact by utilizing serrated washers, the serrations of which cause localized damages to a coating or oxide layer and may thereby reduce the contact resistance.